cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Crazy Bob
Bob (Date of Birth July 19 1991) is a caw professional wrestler, better known by his ring name Crazy Bob. He currently wrestles for HWE (Homies Wrestling Entertainment). He originated from being M's replacement to take the Red Skull Mask, but went mad instead. In the aftermath, he adopted a new persona, which resulted in Crazy Bob. Bob is a former HWE IC champion, the longest reigning in the leagues history. He has technically been apart of HWE since the 09 season if you count the Red Skull who became Bob. He was apart of the Grand Alliance alongside The Grand Disciple, Kratos, and Keene before egos got in the way. He wrestles on the smackdown brand. Origin Crazy Bob became who he is today after the incidents of Homiemania 09. It was revealed by Crow at Homie Series that at Homiemania 09, after Keene killed the first Red Skull, M needed a replacement. He bestowed the mask to Bob that night and he put it on. The mask soon after drove him mad and to remove it from his face he ripped off his own flesh, revealing his grotesque face under the skin. With this he adopted the Crazy Bob persona to hide his disfigured face. After a amount of time he began to like his new persona and became it full time, rebelling against the Black Sun Empire. INSPIRATIONS: Raven, Abyss, Disaccositive Identity Disorder, Schizophrenia, various psychological case studies by the creator. HWE 2010 Season Crazy Bob himself didn't debut until the 2010 season, under the ECW brand. He fought a number of the various other rookies. His first big match was a 6 man battle royal to determine one of the #1 contenders to the ECW title at Homies Judgement. For a big man he did well but was eliminated. At the Homies Bash, he and 5 other ECW rookies took part in a battle royal to determine the new HWE Hardcore champion. He did very well and made it to the final two but was eliminated by the Hamid. He then competed in a Loser Gets Fired match on ECW against Simon as ordered by Nitz. Bob showed his power, winning the match and powerbombing Simon through a flaming table and then GM Nitz through his own desk. At M's Unforgiven he got a shot at Kore's ECW title. He had Kore on the ropes until Nitz came down to get revenge, hit his finisher and give Kore the opening to win. At Homie Series, Bob's past was revealed and why he was crazy and looked like the way he did. At Homies Way Out, Crazy Bob randomly appeared on the ramp during the match involving the Skulls, reveling himself to be the Ulitmate Red Skull. This shocking turn came after the URS was revealed of his duties by Kreron at the beginning of the show. Now on the face side, he joined up with Crow and Keene to bring down the Black Sun Empire. At HomieMania, he fought the resurrected Red Skull in a attempt to regain the Red Skull mask. He was unsuccessful due to the Skull being aided by Hydra Solders. 2011 Season Crazy Bob began this season on Smackdown ready to rid HWE of the Black Sun Empire. On the first episode of smackdown he had to fight off Red skull and a horde of Hyrdra soldiers. At Homielash, Bob would come to the aid of his ally Kratos who was being double teamed by Red Skull and Krenoen. At Homies TLFC, Bob lost a inferno match against Red Skull. On the next smackdown, Bob was attacked by Krenoen and his hydra soilders again. Bob would turn the tables tho and beat Krenoen in the following match. He then fought with his allies Grand Disciple and Kratos as the Grand Alliance against the Black Sun Empire at Not So Well in a Cell ppv to try to get the Red Skull mask. They where unsuccessful as egos clashed and they lost the match. Bob then got a shot at Raw's Ajack's IC title at Homies Bragging Rights. Bob would win his first gold in HWE after a chokeslam through a burning table. He then took place in M's Kombat, where in the first round fought Kore and Kano. He lost after Kore pinned Kano. At Homieslam, Bob retained his IC title when he put J through a table. Bob meet his rival J in the ring again in the Homies Rumble match. They where the final two in the rumble, however J beat Bob. On the WCW episode, Bob encountered Jewel, a woman he had past relations with. She ran after seeing him. At Night of Chumpions, Crazy Bob failed to win a battle royal with a Homiemania spot on the line. At the beginning of Homiemania, Bob gave flowers to Jewel. Bob was then attacked by Cedric the Dealer and Rel. Bob then defended the IC title against Rell and the newly inserted Lucky T. When Bob fought Rel alone, he accidentally knocked Jewel off the apron. He immediately carried her backstage and made time to beat down Cedric. As he returned he tore off his jacket and beat down both T and Rel to retain his IC title. Homiemania Revenge Tour Following Homiemania, Bob then took a trip to Liberty City along with the rest of the HWE roster. There he resume his feud with Lucky T, where the two had another match. The match ended in victory for Bob, albeit thanks to a helping hand from Jewel on several occasions during the match. 2013 Season With the new season, came familer faces for Bob, as he took on his rival Lucky T in a steel cage match at the ppv Vengeance for the belt. After holding onto the belt for so long, Bob finally lost it to Lucky after a successful brogue kick and a escape from the cage led to Lucky claiming the sought after belt, leaving Bob titleless. Bob was later seen celebrating along side his friend Knuckelhead after he defeated the Grand Disciple for the US title. A few months later, Bob competed in a six man money in the bank match, but did not win the match or the briefcase. HWE Earth 2 On another earth, Bob is apart of this version of HWE. During the beginning, he was eliminated from both tournaments to crown the inaugural champions, but defeated TMO for his Global title during week one of the league. Later that night, Lucky T called out Bob to the ring, and after a bit of verbal back and forth, the two began to brawl. Championships and Accomplishments HWE *HWE Intercontinental Championship (1 time) *Homiemania record: 1-1 *2012 HWE Slammy Award Winner (Promo of the Year) *Longest reigning Intercontinental champion in leagues history HWE2K * 1x Global Champion (Current) 'Allies and Enemies' Allies *Jewel *Big T *Devin Angels Enemies *Lucky T *M *Red Skull *Dead Skull *Grand Disciple *Black Sun Empire *Cedric the Dealer *Outlander Rel *J Category:CAW Category:Template Category:HWE Category:NXW